Consequences
by Kiakaka
Summary: "Sometimes the truth is just too hard to tell someone." Shadilver/Sonadow. A lovely AU fiction set in Silver's POV (because there just aren't enough of these). Slight humor. Rated M for fruity goodness in later chapters. Please R&R!
1. The Truth Is Hard

Okay, so today I guess I got lucky with my lying skills. Or maybe it was the person I was lying to... Anyway, apparently Sonic saw me sleeping and "cuddling" with Shadow this morning. I didn't know he could wake up that early. I had to go and explain (lie) to him why we were sleeping together. Here's how it went:

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LIKE HIM AND YOU GO AND SLEEP WITH HIM?! HOW COULD YOU? I BET YOU RAPED HIM!"

"No, I didn't! I would never! Let me explain... Please..."

"PLEASE DO! I want to hear this."

"Okay. So Shadow forced me to watch Annabelle, (this part wasn't a lie. I still can't stand to look at dolls or stuffed animals) but I said I wouldn't watch it by myself so he agreed. You know how I keep my house warm and Shadow gets hot easily, right? Well he said he was hot and took off his shirt (this was also true, even though we both had planned what was gonna happen that night). That's why he was shirtless."

"You were shirtless too..."

"I was sweaty from screaming and being nervous while watching that movie, and I didn't feel like getting a new shirt (I had to think of this one real fast. Sonic is no joke when it comes to Shadow)."

"Okay... But wait! WHY WERE YOU TWO SLEEPING TOGETHER ANYWAY?!"

"The movie ended at 1 am and he was asleep when I looked over. I didn't want to wake him up, so I just laid him down and later on I fell asleep too."

"Ugh... but why were you cuddling (that still embarrasses me)?"

"Don't remind me."

"I... guess I believe you... Just please don't do it again."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

Then he left. The truth is, after the movie, Shadow and I got VERY naughty. Of course he wanted me to be on top *giggles*. But I couldn't tell Sonic that. Sometimes the truth is just too hard to tell someone.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading! This is just a test. I will definitely update this if it gets enough attention!**_


	2. Not A Good Day

Ugh. Today was not a good day for me. I lost both of my best friends. Either that or I'm in the middle of something... unexplainable. I'm really hoping on the latter. Wanna know how this happened? Well, okay. Here goes.

Well, it started with me sleeping with Shadow again (yes, it's very fun). And you know what? Sonic saw us again. But this time, he wasn't taking shit.

"OH HELL NO! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Sonic screamed. I hated that. I hated waking up to a loud voice. Mainly because of my dad... I'm getting off topic.

"Ugh. Sonic do you mind? It's not that big of a deal. Silver, didn't you tell him we were dating?"

Uh oh.

"Shadow I thought we said not yet!" I whisper yelled.

"Seriously?! That was 3 weeks ago! And why does it matter?" Shadow whisper yelled back.

"Just forget it." I complied. I then noticed that Sonic surprisingly hadn't said anything yet. I looked back at him with eyes that could only say 'sorry'. But it was too late. With watery eyes and a scratchy voice he screamed,

"SILVER! Seriously? You know how much I like- no- love Shadow! Why would you do this to me?! I thought you were my friend!"

Ugh.

"Wait, WHAT?! You knew that Sonic 'loved' me and you didn't tell me?"

"Well I-"

"No Silver. Don't say shit to me. This could've been avoided if you would just talk to me more!"

"Shadow what the fuck are you even talking about?! I DON'T EVEN LOVE YOU! YOU FORCED ME INTO THIS 'RELATIONSHIP'!"

And that is where I truly and utterly fucked up.

"You wha...?" Shadow was speechless (surprising for people who know him well, he actually loves to talk). And then, silence came. The deafening sound that comes with awkwardness. It was killing me.

I saw a tear fall from Shadow's left eye. That's two people I made cry in a small time span of 10 minutes. In that time, I had also lost a best friend and a lover. I'm such a great person.

"I'm leaving," Shadow finally said. "And maybe I should stick to loving people that will actually love me back." With this, Shadow flashed a quick glance at Sonic.

Ouch.

"I'm leaving, too," Sonic said quietly. A minuscule (almost unnoticeable (almost)) smirk was sneaking across his face as he and Shadow left together.

Oh great. So, here I am, crying all alone in my bed over this horrible mess I've made. I need to be more forward with people. I need to hesitate less. I need to stop being so (ugh, fine) naïve.

Maybe things will change and hopefully, get better. Yeah right. But Shadow... he asked me to date him and I just couldn't say no. I know, I know. And I didn't intend to say that I just got so... frustrated.

Secrets and lying... they just don't mix well with me.


End file.
